Teenagers
by Keko-kun
Summary: Sasuke's Best friend is acting strange, and odd thoughts keep coming to mind...In Sasuke's P.O.V! SasuNaru! THAT MEANS YAOI PEOPLE! Rated T to be safe...
1. Strange

_**TEENAGERS**_

"Sasuke-kun!" the dumb cheerleader girl with disgustingly pink hair shrieks as she latches on to my arm. Personally, I think that every single girl out here is out to get me…They were practically _born _to make me miserable. Romantic my ass...

"Sasuke-kun!...What are you doing here Big-Forehead?!" Shit…cheerleader number two; Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino-pig! I can't believe you think you have a chance with _my_ Sasuke-kun!" I am **not** any one's property!

"_Your_ Sasuke-kun! Don't make me laugh!" …and the fighting commences.

_SMASH!_

Looks like there's going to be bloodshed today! I certainly hope so.

"Yo, Sasuke!" A blonde blur practically runs into me, then looks around quickly, "What happened to those two?"

I look around the room and notice that it has been almost torn to pieces, thanks to the two fighting cheerleaders in the middle of the classroom…idiots.

"Yo, Naruto. They were fighting over me…_again_" I reply almost sarcastically.

"Che, idiots," he smiles at me…then all of a sudden there's this weird look on his face.

"What? Is there some thing on my face?" It's pretty much the same look he gives Sakura when she tries to eat like a normal person…yeah, not so normal.

"No…Kakashi-sensei said you weren't gonna be here today…so, uh, why are you here?" The look leaves his face, but I don't think he's, well...back. He looks kinda spaced out…odd.

"Why?" I pout "Don't want me around any more or something?"

He frowns and throws his hands in the air, "That's not what I meant and you know it." He pokes me in the chest. _Hard._

"Itai! What was that for!?" I yell at him.

He just grins all fox-like and pushes me into my desk. I really have no idea what's up with him today…He's not usually like this. Most of the time he is so easy going that I end up having to push _him _into _his _desk! What an odd day. Mondays are always weird though….

_SLAM!_

"Alright, maggots! Line up! Shortest to tallest!" Anko-sensei yells at us…great just what I need. Another drill sergeant…

* * *

Um...this is my first story and I totally suck at writing...

Eh...review please? I wanna know if I should continue or just give it up...

Arigato,

Keko-kun


	2. Period 2

**Before I start I want to thank IceCreamXD again for the praise and I want to thank Sadiya for reviewing as well...So here we go, Period 2:**

**Chapter 2…**

2nd period with Gai-sensei wasn't much of an improvement. First, as soon as I walked in the room he hugged me. (Almost crushed my spine actually…) Then his protégé, Lee, walked in and they started their morning routine of yelling each others name across the classroom.

And that loud mouth Kiba told me that I looked like I should be in a Kiss video to which I replied, "At last I don't look like I follow my **ass** around all day!"

…So now I'm in the principle's office for my "un-youthful" outburst.

"But I didn't do it Baa-chan! I swear! Somebody must have just planted it there!" Naruto? What is he doing here so early in the morning? Sounds like he's in trouble again…I scoot closer to the edge of the leather chair the attendant sat me in.

"I know gaki… I'm sorry, but if there's even the slightest chance of you having done it…" She lowers her voice so that I can't hear her voice anymore. This sounds kind of urgent. I wonder what happened…

_**SLAM!**_

"Sasuke?"

I look up into the bluest eyes in creation and smirk, "Yo, dobe." This automatically sends him into a mini temper tantrum.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" He screams loud enough that I have to cover my ears and actually grimace.

"SHUT DOWN THE NOISE OR I'M GONNA PULL YOU BACK IN HERE UZUMAKI!!!" …holy shit…Does every one have to yell? I already feel a migraine coming on…

He pouts and glares at me (which is totally thrown off balance by the pout by the way) and I uncover my ears and smirk again.

"So why are you in here anyway?" …and the smirk falls from my face.

I open my mouth to speak, but in that instance, "Uchiha! Get your butt in here!"

* * *

Um...yeah...R&R??? 


	3. Period 3 and a half

**_Thanks for the words of encouragement! T_****_his is my first story, and nice comments help!_**

_**Period 3 1/2**_

"Do I even _want_ to know why you're in here, Uchiha?" Principle Tsunade-sama rubs her temples and sighs, "A detention from Gai is incredibly hard to get…ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE ALL DAY OR ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME!?!?"

I jump _at least_ two inches off my chair and scramble to regain my composer.

"A-Ano…" I stutter.

"I'm sorry Uchiha," she sighs, "It's been stressful lately…you do realize that I'll have to call your father about this?"

WHAT!? Oh, hell no…not if I can help it!

"Tsunade-sama…please reconsider this... I know that you have certain financial issues…" She glares murderously.

"And what do you purpose, Stalker?" I smirk and lean over her desk as an ominous shadow overtakes my form.

"My parents are very rich, and I just so happen to have their credit card numbers," Her face lights up and she leans in closer to me.

"You have yourself a deal," We shake hands quickly and I leave her office to head to my third period class.

"Sasuke-kun!!! You're such a bad boy!!!" Ugh…I've been cornered (once again) by the two evil cheerleaders.

"What do you two have against me? Why do you like me so much? I've never even looked at you two other than in disgust, so what makes you think I like you?" I always ask these questions and they always answer the same way…

"You're so cute when you play hard to get!" …do they realize that, that doesn't help them at all? No body wants to be told that they're "cute"… no body.

"Would you two back off already?! He said he's not interested!" I could KISS Naruto right now...uh, figuratively of course…

* * *

Um, I need ideas...please, if you have any, tell me! I really have no idea where to go after this next chapter...R&R??? 

Arigato,

Keko-kun


	4. Stay away Sasuke

_**Ok, I want to thank**__**IcecreamXD for the review and idea for this chapter. (I hope it's what you meant.) Also, ideas are still needed!!! R&R (and I'm sorry for the short chapters)**_

* * *

"What are you talking about, stupid!?" hm…and he's still smarter than the two of you…that's just disappointing. 

"Oh, please, Sakura! You know what I'm talking about! You know it's true as well!" He shouts back at the rosette. Naruto sure has a good pair of lungs for a guy…that would come in handy if- WHOA! No, no, no! Where did _that_ thought come from?!

"Why do you care, smart ass?! I thought you hated him any ways!" Ino makes a valid point. What the hell is he doing here? Not that I'm not grateful or any thing…

"He _is_ my best friend believe it or not! Look you two, just leave him alone! He doesn't want either of you!" Well put, Naruto. I don't like them at all…how could I? The blonde one's to bossy, and the pink haired one is a freak of nature on all accounts.

"Stupid!" They start to stalk off while trying to look good for "_their" _Sasuke-kun, "We'll be back for you, Sasuke-kun!" …second most scaring thing I've ever seen…Ino and Sakura, trying but hardly succeeding, to lick their lips seductively. That's just sick…

Naruto turns on his heel and rests on of his hands on his hips, "So? Are you gonna thank me or not?" I smirk mentally.

"I could have done that, dobe."

"Hn, whatever…" He scowls and starts to walk away. That's not fair! I want an explosion of anger, so I'm going to get one!...now I sound like the dobe…

I run up to him and grab his shirt sleeve, and my foot hits a rock (pebble.) causing me to accidentally trip (an accident I swear!...Uchihas don't trip…) I hit the ground, and I hit it hard! While trying to get up I realize two things; one, I pulled Naruto down with me when I fell, and two, theirs a weird pressure on my chest and neck. I open one eye and look down into a mess of the brightest blonde hair known to man buried into the side of my neck.

"Ugh! Get off me, dobe," Actually this position isn't half bad…Agh! Where the hell do these thoughts keep coming from!?

He lifts his head and looks me straight in the eye. (He has the cutest blush when he's embarrassed…**Again** with the thoughts!)

"It wasn't _my_ fault, bastard! It was _yours_! _You_ pulled _me_ down, not the other way around!" He's yelling again. All this yelling is giving me a migraine…

"Please don't yell, stupid," He stops and looks at me with this weird mix of shock and appreciation, "What?"

"You said please instead of, 'get off now' and your death glare of doom…" Oh, God! He's right!...What the hell?

"Hn. I must be sick or something, dobe…" I pass off the incident nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders and my usual scowl.

All of a sudden he has this pained look, like I just slapped him or something, "Fine. Whatever, just," He stands up quickly, "just stay away from me."

…What? Why? How'd this even happen?! He starts to walk away rather slowly, and all I can do is sit and watch.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it! This one is actually my favorite chapter now! XD R&R, and don't forget that I need more ideas! (Cause I'm a lazy ass, who doesn't like to think too much XD)**_

_**Keko-kun**_


	5. Forgive me?

_**Thanks for the support ! It's really hard to write these and reviews help!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**Thud!... Thud!... Thud!...**_

…What now? Naruto's actually serious about me staying away from him… he avoided me all day and ignored me the one time I called out to him.

_**Thud!... Thud!... Thud!...**_

"Are you gonna _fuckin'_ _quit that_, or am I gonna have to _make you_, Sasuke?!" My eyes widen and I stop throwing the ball against the side wall mid-pitch. Itachi always picks on me…but I'm afraid of what he might do if he gets _too_ annoyed at me.

Ok, back to my other problems:

You know what he_ actually_ had the_ nerve_ to do?! He had his weird friend, Gaara, guard me from him! I couldn't't get within 5 yards of him, let alone _speak_ properly!

Not that I'm particularly good at apologies either… I just don't do them. I never learned how. That doesn't help my situation any...

"Ugh…damn un-social-ness…" I roll over onto my stomach, and pull my arms underneath my torso.

_**I'm in the business of misery  
**__**let's take it from the top  
she's got a body like an hourglass,**_

_**That's ticking like a clock,  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine,**_

_**She caught him by the mouth. **_

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't't lie he was the on-

I quickly scramble around and find my cell phone which is, by the way, underneath my computer desk charging. Still bending down I flip open the phone.

"Hello?" I ask uncertainly.

"Hey, um, Sasuke? Could I, um… Do you-… ugh! I'm sorry ok!?" My eyes widen and I sit up straight, knocking the back of my head into the bottom of my desk.

"Itai!" I rub the tender spot gently, "Naruto?"

"…Who _else_ would it be?... Do you forgive me or not?" he hesitates.

"But you didn't do anything…" I point out, as I scratch the nape of my neck fleetingly. I feel like basket of nerves right now…

"I know, but I don't like it when we're mad at each other," he sighs, and I can practically _see _him blush a shade lighter than a rose, like the ones I used to bring mom when I was a kid. God, I love that blush… (The thoughts are coming back!!!)

"Me either…I'm sorry as well," I'm going to try out this apology thing…

"Well in that case. I forgive you," He says cheerfully.

"And I forgive you for not doing any thing this time," I smirk playfully.

He snorts and is automatically sent into a laughing -fit, like a little kid… I wish I could see his smile right now, so full of sunshine and warmth…

"I'd better go, Sasuke. My dad looks as if he might _rip_ the phone from my hands right now…Bye?" He questions.

"Yeah. Bye," I go to hang up my phone, and sit back against the leg of the desk for a moment, and then crawl out from underneath this _really low_ sitting desk with a rare smile on my lips.

* * *

**_Heh heh...so, um, What do you think? R&R!!!_**

_**Keko-kun**_


	6. I have to go

_**I didn't know so may people liked this fic! Thanks for all the encouraging comments! I hope you all enjoy this...well, as much as it can be I suppose. R&R!!!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Knowing exactly who the voice belonged to only makes my eyes widen and my stride become faster and longer. The grip on the binder I'm holding tightens until my knuckles seem to go white under the pressure. 

I take a quick detour through the cafeteria to avoid another run in with the two girls (If that's what they are…).

Unfortunately, it's really hard to maneuver under the high speeds I'm going so I, of course, end up sprawled on the floor with a rather large pressure on my chest and legs. Oh, God! Please let this person be any thing _but_, a fan girl!

"Hey! Watch where you're going klutz! Didn't your mom teach you any manners?!" …Obviously not a fan girl. Then who..?

"Naruto?" I open my eyes and realize with a start, who's laying on my torso, "Get off me…"

"S-Sasuke?!" He blushes that pretty little blush for me, and I almost smile for him, "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!"

"It's fine, dobe…I'm not gonna hurt you, or any thing," He stops tensing and smiles at me. This smile is different from the others…This one's almost…coy.

He leans in closer to my face and licks his soft pink lips slowly, "I know you wouldn't ever hurt me, Sasuke," He whispers in my ear, making me quiver with excitement for something. I don't know exactly when he left, but as soon as he did I realized a certain problem that I'd probably ought to take care of...

* * *

After fixing my problem in the bathroom, (Eck. Public restrooms.) I headed out for my first period class, which luckily for me hadn't started yet. 

As I sneaked into the classroom full of loud teenagers, I noticed that Naruto was sitting in the chair next to mine. The chair that usually occupied Sakura or Ino.

He was grinning and speaking animatedly to the red head sitting across from him. For some reason, I felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of some one else being able to make him smile like that…

I frowed my brow and sat down smoothly into my desk only to realize that this was only the second time I could slip into my desk with out a bunch of love letters falling out.

"Hey, Sasuke! Guess what!?" Naruto suddenly asks me.

I smirk, "What is it, dobe?" He has a moment in which he looks like he's either going to get mad or ignore that last comment.

He smiles so I'm guessing he choose to ignore me, "I'm going to go away for a week!"

"What?" I whisper softly.

My heart hurts…what is this…feeling? I don't want Naruto to leave me…not now. Not after what just happened.

* * *

_**Don't hate me! There's a reason for him going! Geez...I feel kinda bad for Sasuke...A cookie if you tell me what happened to him!**_

_**Keko-kun**_


	7. Starting Out

_**Yo! Sorry that it took so long to update this time! I really meant to post this yesterday, but I ended up being dragged around by my cousin all day yesterday...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

"W-why? Where are you going?" I stutter softly.

"I'm going to go see my grandpa for a week or so. I'll be back, Sasuke," That's good! At least he'll be back. I was just worried that he was never coming back or something.

"Your grandpa?" I ask a little happier than before, "Who's that?"

He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously, "I'd rather not go into that…it's rather complicated."

"If you say so…do you want me to drive you there or something?" He'll probably say, no, but it's worth a try at least…I've always wanted to drive him some where…UGH! WHY DO THESE PERVERTED THOUGHTS KEEP COMING TO MIND!!!

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"Huh?" Brilliant response, Sasuke. Just brilliant.

"I said sure, teme…you should listen to me more," He says with the cutest little pout on his lips.

"Heh heh…gomen," I laugh nervously. Just then the bell rings for our last period.

"Pick me up at this address," He demands, "At four o' clock, ok?" I just nod and put the piece of paper he hands me into my pants pocket.

* * *

'Geez! I'm so nervous! And this isn't even a date! What if I forget _my name_!? Or worse! What if I forget to wear _pants_!?...Ok. I'm overreacting. Just calm down Sasuke,' I think as I nervously run my hands through my hair and pace back and forth.

Truth is I'm scared out of my mind. I don't want to mess this up. Even Itachi knows that something's wrong and is staying farther away from me than usual.

I glance at the clock. 3:45! I've got to go! I quickly grab my school jacket and throw it over my uniform (I hate these things…) as I head down the stairs and into the garage.

Unfortunately, luck is not on my side today. I forgot my phone in the hurry to get down to the car and had to go back up and get it. So I started the car and ran back up to get the damned piece of technology.

* * *

I pulled up to the driveway at about three fifty nine (I like to be on time, sue me.) and waited for the blonde to come out.

…

He did. And may I say that, he is one of the most beautiful creatures on the earth as of now.

"Hey, Sasuke! Sorry I took so long. My dad kept tellin' me what to watch out for in my grandpa's back yard…" He says as he tightens the lace on one of the huge black boots he's wearing, then, after he's done with that, buttoning up his tight leather jacket.

"Ano, it's -ahem- n-no problem, really," Come on, Sasuke! Look up! Look up! I said look up damn it!

"…What are you staring at?" …Shit!!!

"Ano…n-nothing, nothing. So, eh, where are we headed?" Finally I've snapped out of the trance and can look back at my steering wheel…or the road…yeah, some how that sounds safer…

He pulls out _another _piece of paper and unfolds it, "Uh… It's about 20 or so miles away. Not too far. It's called Ōsaka. Do you know where that is?" He asks as he folds the paper back up.

"Hai," I reply as I start out of the drive way.

* * *

**_I hope this sort of made up for the lateness! R&R!!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	8. Boyfriend

_**Two chapters in one day! lol! I'm on a roll! (by the way, you're not gonna like what happens!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

We drove in silence about half of the way there before I had pity on Naruto, who isn't all that good at being quiet by the way, and turned on the radio.

"Oh! I love this song! Turn it up?" He asks, with puppy dog eyes when _Green Day's, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, _comes on. I didn't know the dobe liked this kind of music…so, uh, I turned it up.

But it wasn't loud enough for Naruto, was it?

No. No it wasn't; hence the leaning over my lap to reach the damn radio and making me blush like a school girl…stupid libido…

He kept bobbing his head so he could better reach the radio, and making me think of perverted things! Why did I fall in love with some one that is so clueless that it hurts? I mean really…I don't think you know how bad the situation was.

…I was so fucking har-

"Ne, Sasuke? You keep spacing out. What's up?" I didn't realize I was spacing out again. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," He shrugs and turns back to his song. Thank God…I thought I was going to spontaneously combust…don't ask. My dad says it.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone, I walk this empty street, On the Boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a-," The dobe has a pretty nice voice. Well, better than I thought any way.

"You're pretty good," I turn to the left lane.

He looks confused, "At what?" he asks.

"Singing. Did you take lessons?" he blushes and smiles. So cute…

"Nope! Thank you though! I didn't know you gave out compliments," I smirk.

"I don't. You can't tell any one. Shhhh," I whisper like it's some big secret.

Just then I heard the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. A giggle. A true genuine giggle from Naruto. Not the fake obnoxious laugh he give every one else. Let me tell you, it was the cutest thing I have, will, or might see or hear.

"Heh heh! Wha–Heh- What are yo-heh-you looking at?! Heh heh heh heh heh!!!" It kind of looks like he's going to laugh himself to death… My eyes widen at the prospect. I hope not! Oh, God, do I hope not…

"N-nothing…Are you ok? You've gone purple, Naruto-," That's about all I can get out before he goes back into another fit of laughter. All I do is try not to get distracted while he laughs his heart out. This is really odd…

Finally his hearty chuckles seem to die down a little, well, enough for him to be able to speak any way.

"You know, it wasn't even that funny…" I state worriedly, "Are you ok? Some thing going on?"

He stops completely and turns to face me better.

"Actually there is some thing I've been meaning to tell you," My heart skips a beat and a little hope ignites in my throat, "I'm going out with Sai."

WHAT!?!?

* * *

**_Told ya. I'll fix it though, so don't worry!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	9. I Love Him

_**I told you, you wouldn't like the last chapter. Please don't yell at me. I said that this was SasuNaru, so SasuNaru it shall be.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**_

"S-Sai?" I feel empty…like a piece of my heart is missing.

"Ano, yeah…Sai," Oh, God…Why? Does he not realize how much I want, no, need him?

"W-…when were you going to tell me?" except for the stutter, I said that without any emotion…Oh, God, it hurts though.

"I don't know. Just remembered actually…you're not mad at me are you?" he whispers and lowers his head.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that dick-obsessed freak," It scares me, how mad I can get, but not show it. And, I am _so_ beyond mad at that bastard. He knows I like Naruto. He did this on purpose, I swear.

Naruto bites his bottom lip, "Oh…Why do you not like him, Sasuke? He's real nice to everyone, you know," …Oh, how I hate statements of truth!

"Nice to everyone, _except_ me, Naruto. He hates me and I hate him. It's a circle of hate," I say emotionlessly.

"…Ano, Sasuke? You're not going to be like this forever are you? I hate it when you're upset…" Hm, I didn't know that. Dumb ass Sai, has messed everything up…I'll never forgive him for this. Never.

"No, and I told you that I wasn't mad, Naruto. I just…don't want any thing bad to happen to you, that's all," I hope he hasn't-…if that idiot stole his first kiss, I'm going to be _so_ pissed!!! "You haven't…kissed him, yet, right?"

"Nope! I don't know, Sasuke…You're not happy about this. I can tell, so don't deny it," he says firmly.

"I wouldn't! I just don't like the thought of you with him!"

…

"Nani?! Are you jealous?! No really, Sasuke! Answer the question! Come on please?! I wanna know if you're in love with me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" …he's_ just_ like a five year-old, like I'm going to tell him…not yet anyway. I want it to be perfect when I confess. He won't have a boyfriend because I'll have kicked Sai's ass, and I'll know if he loves me the same way…I planned it out. Don't ask why.

He continues his moaning and begging (which, by the way, is extremely arousing.) the whole way. This has got to be the worst trip ever. First, I find out that my best friend, whom I love, is going out with Sai, whom I've hated since the second grade. Then, I let some thing slip that could potentially ruin my chances with him and ruin our friend ship…

Today sucks.

"Ne, Sasuke. Turn here! His house is right down that road, and to the left," at least he finally shut up about the slip up. My self control was about to fail…what!? He gave me the puppy eyes!

I followed the dobe's directions, but I think we're at the wrong house. The guy that lives here must be every bit as rich as me, or, uh, my family. The mansion (it's not a house. Trust me.) is three stories high and looks like it has at least twenty rooms on each floor. It has a big ass fountain in the front...I've all ways wanted a big ass fountain...

"Are you sure this is the right house, Naruto?" I ask skeptically. You can't really blame me, can you?

"Yep! This is the place!" He catches sight of my confused face and decides to elaborate, "My grandpa writes those foul books that Kakashi-sensei is always reading. You know, the orange ones with the sign on 'em?"

…Well that was unexpected. Who would have thought?

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto gains my immediate attention.

"Yeah? What's up?" He does that weird nervous thing where he scratches the back of his neck. Wonder what he wants…

"Would you, um, like to stay the night? You don't have to. Just a suggestion," He says rather quickly. Whoa. I did _not _see that coming.

"Uh, no, that's fine. I'd love to, Naruto," I smile. At least after all this, he's still my friend. I never want to lose him to any one, especially Sai. I value his friend ship and love all of his little quirks. I honestly love him.

I _**love**_ him.

* * *

_**...Ok. That was longer I think. Please review! They give me warm fuzzies when I read them...**_

**_Keko-kun_**


	10. Jiriaya and Orochimaru

_**Ok! Next chapter! (I threw some OroJiri in this one!) I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

**_

"_Quit_, Oro." A voice comes from what I suppose is the living room door.

I share a glance with Naruto. What the hell was _that_ all about?...You know what? From what I've heard about Naruto's grandpa, _no one wants_ to know…

"It's not _my fault_ your so God damned-," We walk in and their conversation stops. There's a big man with a _lot_ of silver hair, and a smaller raven-haired man that kind of resembles a snake if you look long enough. I'm guessing that the silver-haired man is his grandpa…may God strike me down if the snake-man is instead.

"Gaki? I thought you weren't coming 'till later?" The silver haired man must be Jiriaya. That means that the other man (If that's what he is) is this Oro. person.

"Uh, no. I _thought_ I was, but I had Sasuke here, drive me instead of dad. You know how he drives," Jiriaya looked over at me and grinned so big that his eyes were forced shut a little.

"You his boy friend?" …I wish.

"_No,_ he's not, grandpa," Naruto replied firmly.

"Really? Well, he should be. He's a real catch, gaki," Jiriaya smile widens and he leans back on to the light brown, velvet couch that he's sitting on. I like Naruto's grandpa. He amuses me.

Naruto blushes a deep crimson and looks like a sweet, blonde angel for a moment, "I _have_ a boy friend, grandpa. Sasuke's just my friend," …Oh, alright… I look towards the floor and bite my bottom lip. I kind of knew any way, it just hurts to hear it repeated over and over again.

"But- _**ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"**_ The Oro. man hit Jiriaya right on the center-top of his head, like what I do when Naruto is talking about something totally disgusting or completely off-topic.

"They _clearly_ don't want to talk about it, Jiriaya. Let it go," He says in that low, husky voice from earlier. He scares me a little, but he seems pretty ok otherwise.

Naruto grins and hugs the man form the side of the couch, "Arigato, Orochimaru-san!" He grins, "You are always keeping him in line. You must be tired from all the reprimanding you have to do."

"You have _no_ idea," The raven-haired man sighs, "_No_ idea at all."

I feel like that sometimes. When Naruto is acting really childish or wants something ridiculous…or starts an in-depth conversation on the importance of ramen…

"Heh heh! Well, I'm going to go start dinner. Come help me, gaki," Jiriaya gets up quickly and grabs Naruto's shirt collar on the way by leaving only me and the snake-man in the living room. I sit down cautiously.

Once they are out of ear shot he leans closer, "I know you like him," My eyes widen.

"How did you-."

"It's sort of obvious, which is why he doesn't know. Uzumaki men aren't known for their brilliance…at all," He says, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Really? I thought that I was doing an _ok_ job of pretending I'm not…" I whisper.

He smiles sympathetically at me, "Happens to the best of us kid. No one can beat the charms of an Uzumaki. Unfortunately," I smile back.

"So you're Jiriaya's boy friend?" I ask. It's been bothering me since we walked in. I _have_ to know.

"Yes. The name is Orochimaru, and…?" He extends his hand for me to shake.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," I grasp his hand firmly and shake it a few times.

"Well, Sasuke. I think I can help you get Naruto. BUT. You have to promise that you will never, _ever_ hurt the kid, got it?" I nod. This will be interesting…

* * *

**_Heh heh! Orochimaru's giving how to tips! lol! ...Sorry. I find that funny... R&R!!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	11. Staying the week

_**Um...Ok...I like this one. It's kind of cute to me. //grins\\ Hope you all like it, too...

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

**_

"And you're sure this will work?"

"Positive. Jiriaya and Naruto are almost exactly like each other, and that technique worked perfectly for me," Orochimaru smirked triumphantly. I'll have to admit, that the plan he gave me sounded like it was _very_ plausible at the moment.

"You said you'd help?" I inquire as I scratch my chin in thought.

"In any way possible. As long as you don't break his heart, because if you do, I _**will**_ hurt you. Understood?" He replies.

I nod and smile vigorously, "I would never intentionally hurt Naruto. I pledge my heart to him and him alone," Orochimaru smirks.

"Then I'll help you, boy."

* * *

Dinner was better than I thought it was going to be…well, for the most part anyway… 

"So! Are you going to be staying this week with us, Sasuke?" Jiriaya asked with a look on his face saying that Naruto would like that…don't ask how I interpreted that, because I honestly don't know. I've always been able to do that…

"Err…Can I?" I ask out loud. Jiriaya nods, "Alright. If that's ok with you, I mean."

I look over at Naruto who has become strangely quiet over the last ten minutes or so. I notice that he has a slight blush for some reason or another. I wonder what's wrong. He's never this quiet…

"That'd be great!" He looks up and grins. Jiriaya laughs and Orochimaru smiles at us in approval.

"Then I'll stay," _Just for you love. _I smile a little at him and he seems to blush darker…that's really odd.

"Great! You two will have to share a room though," my eyes widen when the words come out of Orochimaru's mouth. I mean, just the prospect of sleeping in the same room as _him_…

"Wh-what?!" Naruto sputters, "You have several rooms! This _is_ a mansion for heaven's sake! Why do we need to share a room?!"

Naruto objects as predicted by everyone else in the room. He's always done this. He has this really weird phobia of sleeping in the same room as another person. Personally, I think it's paranoia.

"Naruto…all of our rooms have something wrong with them except that one right by the garden. You'll have to get over this fear of people sleeping in the same room sooner or later, you know?" The silver-haired man sighed.

"…Alright…I-it won't kill any one…" I could have sworn that he muttered a 'this time' under his breath. I could be wrong, but seriously, when am I ever wrong?…don't answer that.

"Great!" Orochimaru grins, "when you're done you can head out to bed, m'kay?"

"Hai," Naruto says about half a second behind me.

* * *

"So, how do you do this again?" Naruto asks for the, at least, fifteenth time that evening. 

"I've explained it almost fifteen times, Naruto! It shouldn't be that hard, baka," I smirk at him.

"It's not my fault, bastard! The drawer is tricky and doesn't like me," he mumbles, and starts pulling on the handle harshly.

"Calm down, stupid. Look," I walk up behind him and press myself flush against him, "Lift at it like this," I hold his hand in mine and tug gently on the handle of the drawer, and it opens perfectly.

"T-thanks, Sasuke," He blushes. He's been doing that a lot more lately… Not that I mind! I love how he blushes so prettily when I say something embarrassing or touch him… Wait. Does that mean…? No! Surely not!... He wouldn't ever love me back…

* * *

**_...I think that last part was kind of fluffy...I love fluff//smiles\\ You'll have to wait 'till next time to see what happens to Sasuke...because...they...are...in the same...room...together... //starts drooling\\ Uh, R&R, please!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	12. Nightmares

_**Sorry I took so long! I forgot to update last time! Um...to make up for it, I will bribe you all with semi-fluff!**_

_**Enjoy! XD

* * *

**_

Chapter 12

* * *

The whimpering started at around two in the morning. At first I just moaned and tried to block out the pitiful noise, but I soon realized what was gong on, again. I was at Naruto's grandpas' house, in the same room…sleeping.

"Naruto?" I tried, "Naruto? Are you ok?" He tossed and turned for a moment then started to whimper again. Something must be wrong… I swung my legs out of bed, padded across the hard wood floor, and lowered my ear to his face to better hear his mumbling.

"No…please…don't kill…him," Oh. It's just a nightmare. I wonder what it's about. Should I wake him up? "Agh...s-stop it…"

…My minds made up. I'll wake him. This seems like a pretty scary dream to me, and he might appreciate it in the long run…keyword;_ might_.

"Naruto? Naruto, wake up," I say as I push against his side. His eyes flutter open and he yawns real wide.

"Sas'ke? Wha' hap'ened?" He whispers softly as he sits up. Then, all of a sudden, a look of surprise and relief washes over his features, "Sasuke! Oh, my God! I thought you were gone!"

He was dreaming about me...Dying?! Naruto jumps (or bounces, rather) out of his bed and grasps behind my neck, sweeping me into an ambush hug. I _do_ like how he's holding on to me…desperately. Like I'm leaving him.

"What are you talking about, dobe? I'm right here," I reply, hugging him back, and feeling his body pressed against mine like I might disappear from the face of the earth, and his face buried into my neck.

All of a sudden, the pressure's gone and I'm looking at a blushing, blue-eyed blonde boy (try saying that ten times fast) standing in front of me and biting his bottom lip. I already miss the warmth that his body gave…it's probably a good thing he stopped though…I was about to go hard, right up against him like that.

"Um…thanks. F-for waking me uh, up," He stutters cutely, staring at the floor and scratching the back of his neck.

"No problem…uh, you're alright then?" I ask, unsure.

"Y-yeah."

"Good…then I'll just, uh," I gesture at my bed and he nods. I pad back over to my bed, and feel what I didn't notice before. I was so caught up in Naruto, that I didn't notice I was blushing, too…Uchiha's _don't_ blush.

I slid back into bed, and pulled the sheets and comforter up, "Sasuke? C-can I sleep with you?"

My eyes widen considerably, "Uh…s-sure," I murmur just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks, teme."

"No problem," I say as he saunters over beside my bed. He smiles one of his genuine smiles and slips in to bed, beside me.

"G'dnight, Sas'ke," He says as he wraps his arms around my waist in a firm hug-like embrace.

"G-goodnight, Naruto," I stammer.

The last thing I remember doing before falling asleep, was wrapping my own arms around his smaller body and holding him close for the night to come.

* * *

**_Oo Did it work? Did I bribe you all with my semi-fluffy chapter of doom? Uh, excluding the 'doom' part._**

**_R&R!!!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	13. Wake Up, Koibitodoushi!

_**Ok! This one uses both, alot of Japanese and...more fluff. Oo Three chapters of fluff?! I'm going to have to do something drastic next time...enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 13 **__**(done in 3**__**rd**__** person instead of 1**__**st)

* * *

**_

Jiriaya thumped towards the room at the back of the house/mansion with an obvious smirk and a slightly frightened Orochimaru hot on his tail and attached to his wrist. (Holding his hand. XD)

"What is it exactly…that you're showing me?" The raven asked with a small shiver, remembering the last time his baby wanted to show him something. Needless to say, he hadn't been able to look at Jiriaya for a week or so with out getting a little nauseas.

"Something sweet this time, love…you're not still going on about the toad thing are you?" The white-haired ma asked, thoroughly annoyed that the subject was even slightly thought about being brought up.

"Iitomo, bijin," Orochimaru smirked at his unusually hyper lover. He wasn't usually this adamant about things so early in the morning, like this, "So what did you find then?"

Jiriaya stopped suddenly and turned around outside of the two teenage boy's room, "This, love," he grinned as he opened the door quite loudly to reveal two younger men, tangled in to each other.

Naruto's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's waist, his head buried into the side of the raven's neck, and his legs entangled in the taller boy's own legs. Sasuke, likewise, had somehow gotten his arms, not only around the boy's torso, but around his arms as well.

"Kawaii!" The older raven gushed when he saw the two sprawled all out over the bed that they were both occupying.

"Told ya, didn't I, love?" Jiriaya laughed, "they're both, dead asleep! I can't wake either of them!"

"Hatashite?" Orochimaru asked incredulously, "I don't believe that for a second. Go back to the kitchen and start breakfast. I'll take care of these two, m'kay?"

* * *

**_Ok, back to third person, Sasuke's view!_**

* * *

"Wake up,koibitodoushi! Time to get moving!" Orochimaru's voice comes wafting into the room from the kitchen. 

Ugh, my back is kind of stiff…and there's a weird pressure on my stomach. I feel all heavy, and strangely, light at the same time.

I crack an eye open, only to shut it when it's met with the golden blonde that Naruto's hair always seems to hold. I almost forgot what happened last night! Geez… he so sweet just laying there in my arms…

"Naruto? Naruto, wake up," I whisper in his ear softly, "It's time to get up and start moving, omoimono."

He whines a little and snuggles his nose further into the side of my neck, making me shiver a little bit.

"I don' wanna, Sas'ke-kun…" my cheeks become warm as what is inevitably a blush creeps up my skin.

"If you don't then your grandpas might walk in on us, and automatically assume something," I say aloud. He sits up, eye's wide and a little blush sitting on his cheeks. His hair is disheveled, and sticking to his face, creating a frame that shows his perfectly angled cheek bones off, and darkens his eyes from their usual Cerulean to a darker Navy Blue.

"I'm up, I'm up... Yabai! Sasuke-kun! Don't say things like that!" He yells as he hits my playfully.

"Gomen, omoimono," I smile at him.

"D-Donmai, Sasuke-kun…" he blushes at what I call him.

We both jump at the sudden knock on the door, "You two had better be out of there in less than twenty minutes, or I'm coming in myself!" Sharing a glance, we both jump out of bed and rush out of the door as fast as we can.

* * *

**_Um...if you want the definition for any of these words, ask in a review and I'll tell you._**

**_R&R!!!!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**

_**EDIT: **People keep flaming me for all the Japanese so:_

_Iitomo- Damn straight_

_bijin- beautiful or can mean babe...sometimes_

_Hatashite?- really?_

_Koibitodoushi- Lovers (:3)_

_omoimono- sweetheart_

_Yabai- Damn it_

_Donmai- it's ok or that's fine_

**_Ok! Now stop the flaming!!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	14. Trip?

_**I'd like to say that I'm sorry if my Japanese offends of you, but I tend to write like that. If you have a problem with it just tell me and I'll try to fix it, don't call me a bad author... AND not even leaving your e-mail so that I have to call you out in front of God and country!...Baka... any way, in this chapter I put any words that are Japanese's meanings next to them in italic parentheses. I hope you all enjoy it...'cause it is rather late...heh heh! Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

**_

"You two were kind of cozy, weren't you?" Jiriaya's made this weird kind of breakfast stir-fry for breakfast…and I'm just scared that it's going to eat me or something…

"N-Nani?! _(What?!)_" Naruto screeches at the older man, "Don't say things like that! You old pervert!"

Orochimaru blinks a few times, and then turns around to smack Jiriaya over the head.

"Itai! _(Ow!)_" Jiriaya pouts as he rubs the uppermost part of his head, "What the hell was that for?!"

"I told you that you couldn't have any sweets until you ate breakfast. Now, I want you to sit down, and start eating," He demanded, pushing the bigger, taller, and maybe even stronger man into a seat at the end of the table.

"Hmph."

Naruto and I share a look. One that can only be described as, "What the fuck?!" He grins at me then turns away to try and eat his, uh, food…if you'd call it that. I'm not sure I would.

"So, what are you two going to do this morning?" Jiriaya asks suddenly, smiling and twirling his hand around in the air, inattentively.

"Well, I was thinking that I could take Sasuke down to the waterfall, you know. The one under the other waterfall," Um, what?

"Is that even possible, dobe?" I've started to slip back into my old habit again.

He sticks his tongue out at me, "Yes. It is possible," He stresses and crinkles his nose adorably.

"Whatever…stop doing that. Your face will get stuck like that," I smirk playfully.

"N-Nani!? _(What!?) _My face can get st-stuck like th-that!?" He says quickly, throwing his hands up over his nose and mouth. He kind of looks like he's trying to hold them on, or something.

"Uh, not really kid. Sasuke was just joking…and you fell for it!" Jiriaya dissolves into a fit of giggles and snorts at Naruto's expense and Orochimaru and I's own personal amusement. I mean come on, it's not every day you get to see a huge, muscular older man (Being politically correct) giggle and point at a smaller, if not more muscular, younger man for thinking his face is going to get stuck.

"…Whatever, Jiji. _(Old man.)_ You ready to go then, Sasuke?" Naruto asks after growling out at his still laughing grandpa. I smirk again and grab his finished plate as I go to put mine away.

"Whenever you are, omoimono. _(Sweetheart.)_" I say as I hand the plates over to Orochimaru. He stands up, grinning at both me and Jiriaya for some reason or another.

His nose crinkles again and he laughs, "Well what are we still doing here, then?!"

He walks out around the table, and grabs my wrist, pulling me with him out the door and into the garage.

"Um, you'll have to drive us a little part of the ways…is that ok?" He asks, nervously scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"That's fine," I answer, "Where to, then?" I inquire as I slide into the front of the car. He grins, jumps in after me, and buckles up be fore he answers.

"Well…First, go home. I forgot some thing. Coincidentally we can't get there with out it," He grins.

"…Great," I reply as I pull out of the drive way.

* * *

**_Oo! They're going to a waterfall!...unsupervised!? This is good. _I_ can't wait for the next chapter. XD I hope you're not all mad at me...R&R!?_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	15. Breathe, Sasuke

_**OMG!!! I don't know whether this is fluff or romance!!! Soooooo sweet! ) I love this chapter! Dedicated to, me-and-my-alteregos, jigokumia, and DONTH8MECOSUAINTME, for being so encouraging!**_

_**Oh, and I'd like to clarify that I wasn't talking to any of you wonderful reveiwers, but a flamer that called me a bad writer, just because I wrote in Japanese a little. Didn't leave an e-mail address or any thing... oh, well. What's done is done! Enjoy the uber-long chapter! Well...actually it's like 100 or so more words than usual...heh heh!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

**_

"How long will I be driving exactly, Naruto?" I question the blue-eyed angel sitting next to me as I take yet another left turn.

"Um, I think a good fifteen minutes or so," he replies, absently stroking his neck from the base to the choker he's decided to wear with his skinny jeans, fishnet arm stockings, and tight bright orange shirt with a dark blue swirl on the right arm.

"G-good…uh, if you don't mind me asking, could you q-quit that?" I ask, trying to keep my eyes off of him and on the road. Why is it, I always want to look when I'm driving?

"Huh? Quit what?"

"The stroking your neck thing," I whisper as I blush a little. He looks at me funny, but continues anyways, "Please, Naruto? I have to focus on driving, and you're distracting."

His eyes widen, "You're watching me stroke my neck!? Pervert!" he yells out, and blushes at me. My hands grip the steering wheel tighter while I try not to blush deeper and show that what he said was the truth.

…So, uh…awkward silence…

"Sasuke! Turn here!" he shouts out, suddenly taking a hold of the wheel and turning it sharply to the right. My foot hits the break split seconds before we ram nose first into a large oak…or, I think it's oak. Oh, well.

"Heh heh… gomen (_sorry_) that played out so much better in my mind," He grins nervously, "Ahem. Any way, we're here."

I look away from him and glance around. The water fall is huge and beautiful, cascading over the marbled stones like silk, and spraying minuscule drops of water around the base causing a tiny rainbow there. The grass seems greener; I think it had something to do with all of the dew drops covering it. Smaller than normal, willows swayed by the edge of the large pool, adding to the surreal effect. It took my breath away, and I was still sitting in the car.

"N-Naruto?" I manage to stutter out finally.

"Nice, huh?" He grins. I nod slowly and unlock the doors of the car with a slightly audible click.

The crashing sound of water fills my ears as soon as I step out. The air is clearer and has a purified aura around it.

"Want to go swimming, Sasuke?" I turn around just in time to see Naruto's arms reach out and push me over the rock and into the pool. Out of pure reflex, I grab his arm and pull him, screaming, down with me.

"Ugh! Psht! Gross! Why the hell did you do that Naruto!?" I sputter when I come back up. He's just floating a few inches in front of me…He sure is hot when he's wet…

"Me!? You pulled me in!?" …He always has to win doesn't he?

"Fine. Whatever, just…what are you doing?" I squeak uncharacteristically as he creeps up closer to me in the blue-green water.

"I don't know, Shhhh. Just relax and breathe," He whispers as he gets closer and closer to me, "Close your eyes and just breathe."

I do what he says because I always do…just listening to his voice along with the water falling in the back soothes me. Suddenly I feel his body against mine, his arms around my torso and his head on my chest while his feet kick in sync to my own. I'm almost tempted to open my eyes again as I wrap my arms around him and listen to the thudding of his heart.

"N-Naruto…what about Sai?" I whisper solemnly. He presses his head harder against my chest.

"He doesn't exist right now…you're the only one that matters, Sasuke," I-I never thought…he'd say that t-to me, of all people. I hold him closer and lift him up onto a large smooth stone in the middle of the pool, and lay him down gently. Then, I'm next. I hoist myself over the side and over him. Our faces so close to each other, that I can barely breathe.

* * *

**_//laughs maniacally\\ I love it!...oh, and my roomie wants to know if any one draws pictures of these...I told her, probably not, because I'm not that good, but she still wants me to ask. " Thanks! R&R!!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	16. Nervous, Sasuke?

_**Ok! I shall not torture you any more!...actually several people treatened me with mobs oO...that was kinda cool actually. Oh! And heads up! I SUCK at writing kissing scenes ; ) I hope that this is at least an ok chapter...R&R!!!

* * *

**_

Chapter 16

* * *

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto's big indigo eyes look straight into mine, inquiring and warm. I can feel him breathing beneath me, clothes sticking to our sides.

"Yeah?" I answer breathlessly. His gives me a coy smile then giggles a little bit before asking, and blushing.

"Are you just gonna sit there or, are you gonna kiss me like there's no tomorrow?" I smirk and lean in to his lips, both of our eyes closing a little before our lips brush. Naruto shivers underneath me from just that brief contact, as do I.

"No, no…a true Romeo kiss, Sasu-kun," He whispers as I rest my forehead on his.

"So you admit to being Juliet?" I mutter back, smirking.

"Don't spoil the mood, Romeo," He grins toothily. I lean in again, this time capturing his lips in mine and begging entrance. His lips part almost immediately. I didn't think this would ever happen…I all ways thought that we were just going to be friends, and that's all. He hugs my body close, his body heat seeping out to me. My hair drips water down and to the side of his head, barely missing it. I feel his tongue rubbing up against mine softly, and his butterfly touches flitting down my sides. I push down, trying to get as close to him and his wonderful body as humanly possible.

He breaks away so that he can inhale again, "S-Sasu-kun…th-that was-,"

"I-I kn-know," I grin, as he shakes from the cold and the short but satisfying kiss.

* * *

The drive back was fine; it was the actually being there at his grandpas' house that scared me. I mean, sure Orochimaru was ok with it, but what about Jiriaya? He seemed a little over-protective of Naruto this morning… I'm probably worrying about nothing, though. I guess the only one I'm really scared about not being accepted by my own parents.

"Quit worrying, Sasu-kun. You're gonna get all stressed out over some thing that's probably nothing," Naruto smiles and rubs my leg in comfort. I smile uncertainly back.

"Y-yeah, you're probably right…" I reply uncertainly.

"Psht! When am I not?!...don't answer that," He warns me, mock seriously.

"Ha ha! It's only because you know it's true," I smile deviously. He turns away from me and pouts childishly.

"Baka teme…" He mutters, crossing his legs and arms, jutting out his bottom lip, and scrunching up his nose adorably.

"Aw...don't be like that, omoimono…" I try to keep from laughing at him. He just huffs and tries to look farther away from me, "Please, bijin?"

That got him. His eyes widen and his face slackens a tiny bit. He uncrosses his arms and legs, and turns back around slowly in the leather seat of my car.

"N-nani?" he stutters quietly. Has he never been called beautiful before? That's almost unbelievable… Naruto's one of the most beautiful people I know. Almost, as beautiful as my own mother. Almost…ok, so he is.

"Does no one ever call you that, Naru-chan?" I murmur, trying to get as close as I can with out letting go of the steering wheel and still being able to see the road. If you've never done that, you need to. Especially when there's actually someone in the seat next to you, whom you just kissed the daylights out of, shaking like a leaf because you told said person that they are beautiful…

"Heh heh…no, actually…" He chokes out, "Not since my mother died…"

'_**This whole thing is going to be difficult…but I swear to make it all work out.' **_I think to myself happily and determinedly.

* * *

**_//hides behind a large boulder\\ I know it sucks! Don't hurt me! . . (don't flame me PLEASE: ) _**

**_Keko-kun_**


	17. Car Wreck!

**_WOO! The Internet man fixed it!! I am back at full swing!! I made a "longer" chapter so I hope you like it!! _**

_I just realized I didn't do this before --": **DON"T OWN THIS!! Don't sue me. I am but a lowly college student!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Heavy breathing…heavy hypnotic breathing…

_**Why am I not asleep, too? … Oh, wait… I'm still driving. That sucks…**_

"Sas'ke?" my eyes move to the side even though my body stays still, "Don't do that…it's weird…"

"Wh't da you w'nt?" I slur tiredly. Naruto stares at me a moment before answering my question, well, sort of.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand emo-sloth," I glare at him as a heated blush comes to my face, "I think you're tired, let's find a place to stop for the night?"

"Ye'h s're," I mumble to no one in particular, causing my blonde to throw me a worried glance and pat my leg…not smart, Naruto… I jerked at the sudden contact, my eyes widening slightly as I almost drove us into a tree that was located "conveniently" in the median. I rushed to get control of the wheel again, but the car kept turning…

"Agh! Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouts over the screeching of my brakes that I only,_ just_ remembered I had.

I didn't answer. I'm to busy at the moment.

The car stops _**directly **_in front of the tree, facing the way we had come from. _**Lovely…**_Naruto grimaced and got out of the car, trembling slightly as he came around the front of the car and stops beside my door.

"Sasuke? You ok?" He asks. I shudder when he lays his hands on my shoulder, warmth radiating from his fingertips and fleeting down my spine.

"I'm fine…just a little post-trauma…" I reply looking straight ahead at nothing.

He giggles, "Baka, Let's go down to a hotel or something, ok?" Naruto grins one of his, everything-will-be-fine smiles and opens my door for me to get out.

"We're walking?" Excuse me, my common sense has temporarily escaped me, though my sarcasm, apparently, has not…

Naruto looks at me funny though I can't say I wouldn't if I was him, "Well, we can't very well drive…you sure you're ok?" My blue-black locks wave as I nod slightly less enthused.

"Ok…" My blonde says skeptically, "If you're sure…"

* * *

It was dark out, no cars were out yet. We gathered our things from the trunk of my car and I locked it up tight. Though I don't think it'll be there later…too bad. I really liked that car…

"Hey! There's one!" Naruto grins again.

"…What's it's rating? Can you see it?" Trying to balance these bags is like hell…only two times as easy to get rid of. I drop the bags on the floor, not caring if I break anything or not.

"Uh…" Naruto follows suit and stands on his toe's tips, "Five stars! That's good right?!"

I shoot him my, No-Duh-Glare and he glares half-heartedly back.

"Yeah. Let's go, then, baka."

"Hello! Welcome To Light Heather Hotel! Would You Like To Make A Reservation?" What was it about this girl that made me think every word in all her sentences are capitalized? Maybe it was her bright-red hair, or her yellow uniform? Eh, her voice gives me a migraine; it's almost as bad as Sakura and Ino's ecstatic chatter when I walk in the room…

"Please!" Naruto sighs exasperatedly.

"Ok! Fill This Out, Then Bring It Back!" She grins brighter than Naruto…I didn't think that was possible…Naruto signs a few things and fills out the form.

"Sasuke-kun? What's your phone number again? I can't remember it off the top of my head."

"Here," I take the pen and scrawl out my phone number and happen to look up at Naruto's signature. Namikaze? That's not his last name…I won't say anything about it, yet, though. I'm not stupid.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun!" My blonde grins so that his eyes squint a little and his nose crinkles cutely. My heart melts instantly.

"Yeah," I breathe and smile back.

Twenty minutes later the Bright-Chick comes back with a blinding grin and a smooth cardkey, of which Naruto takes with a happy smile and a 'thank you'.

* * *

_**There! I hope you liked It! I wrote in a hurry 'cause I had to go to a class... " Dumb proffesors...**_

**_R&R!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	18. Hotel

**_Um...hey, guys...I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever...It's a long story..._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto grabbed my hand in his as we headed towards our hotel room for the night. He smiled lightly and rubbed the back of my hand with his other, "It'll be ok. I'm sure they have a phone up here, and you can call a towing service."

"Yeah…Hey, Naru-chan?" He turned his cerulean blue eye to me, showing I had his attention, "Why did you put your surname as Namikaze on that registration page?"

"I…I like to use my legal last name on official documents…" he answered hesitantly. I nodded and pulled out the card key as we came to the medium brown door of our room. I slid the piece of plastic through the lock smoothly, turning the little red light green.

"Koi…" I opened the door for my blonde to go in. He smiled half-heartedly and walked past me into the darkened room. I heard him fumble around until he found the light switch, and suddenly the florescent lights flashed on brightly. I scowled towards the ceiling, covering my black-brown eyes like an umbrella, "Kami…that's bright…"

"Heh, heh! Sorry, Sasuke-kun…" Naruto's smile evolved into a full out grin. I smirked and closed the door behind me as I took a few steps in.

"Naruto? What time is it?" I asked as I stepped ever closer to my unsuspecting prey.

"Um…I-I don't kn-know…s-seven???" He blushed and my smirk got bigger. He's cute when he's nervous.

"Good. I need to know something…"

"Wh-what is it???"

I threaded my pale fingers through is silky golden hair, "How much do you love me?"

"…Are you trying to come on to me?" He raised an eyebrow and rested his forehead on mine.

"No. It's a little too late for that," I sighed. He looked into my eyes and gave me another one of his smiles. One of the real ones, not the fake ones he gives to everyone else.

I gave him one of my rare smiles in return and pulled him flush against me. His blush came back full-force as I snuck one of my hands over his back.

"Sa-Sasuke…" He gasped, "What are you d-doing?"

"Exploring…" I answered softly, before lowering my mouth onto his. He smiled into my kiss and licked at my lips gently. I pulled him in even closer as I let my tongue into his mouth slowly, licking at his own muscle.

"ROOM SERVICE!!!" Naruto jumped away from me and sprinted at the door.

…I hate hotels…

"N-no. We di-…what? No, I think it was the people next to us…y-yes mam…We'll be careful," Naruto closed the door with a heavy sigh, "That was the maid…She thought we had called for her…and then she told me that we should watch out for the heater, because she thinks it's possessed…"

"Ugggghhh… I guess there's no chance in me getting you tonight, then?" I searched his face hopefully; maybe the old bat hadn't turned him off too badly.

"No…Not tonight…but! You can help me push these beds together for the night," He pushed at the wooden side of one of the twin beds forcefully.

My heart sank a little bit, but at least he thought this little thing out for me as some sort of messed up apology.

"Yeah, alright."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm sorry it's so short...I'm going to update when I can I promise..._**


End file.
